I'll Stay Beside You, In My Thoughts
by EquusNanashi
Summary: Who will be left behind to close the doors of death and how will them and their loved one deal with it?
1. Chapter 1

This was the reunion they had all been waiting for. Piper and Hazel mobbed Annabeth with squeals of happiness, a few tears slipping unnoticed from their eyes. Annabeth just laughed and held on tight, happy to see her best fem's. Leo and Frank celebrated in a typical teenage fashion.

"Yeah baby!" Leo yelled, throwing his fist in the sulfurs air. His Camp Half-blood t-shirt was tattered and bloody, covered in ichor and grease. Frank smiled like a dork and fist bumped Leo.

Nico stood on the edge of the group, a smile barley gracing his lips. So they had made it, he thought, but at what cost? He shared a look with Percy. Grimly nodding he took out a dagger he had taken from one of the many armed demons they had fought. His hands shook as he handed the Celestial Bronze and Imperial Iron blended blade to Percy.

Percy looked towards Jason, catching his eye. "Take care of her." He said; see green eyes searching Jason's blue ones. Jason could only nod in response, emotions choking out his voice. Percy's shoulders drooped, and the demigod seemed to deflate for a moment. Swallowing he pulled himself together. He would have to be stronger than he had ever been, would have to be strong for _her._

He watched Annabeth one last time, vainly trying to take in every detail. The gold of her hair, now dulled by blood and dust, the strength of her spin that would not admit her brokenness. He memorized her lips, her eyes. The sound of her voice as hugged the boys and scolded Nico for staying back.

"Annabeth." He said quietly, the sound of his voice echoing in the cavern.

The group went silent.

"Percy," She stepped forward, the realization dawning on her. "You can't, the camp needs you. I'll stay instead." She tried to rationalize with him, walking towards him faster and faster. Suddenly she was in his arms, desperately trying to convince him to stay with her lips. He pulled her close knowing that this would be the last time, she wrapped her arms around him, pulling him farther out of the doorway. "I need you, Percy." She whispered against his lips.

He rested his forehead against hers looking at her eyes , committing to memory the life found in their gray depths.

"Annabeth." He said again as Jason pulled her away. The blonde fought and kicked at Jason but he held on tight.

"No, Percy, no!" She yelled. "Damn it, I need you!" She cried breaking an arm free. "The camp needs you, your our leader. What about your mother?" She said throwing facts in his face trying to get him to stop, to reconsider.

"I'm sorry Annabeth." Percy said, sorrow, love and pain in his sea green eyes. He pulled the stone doors shut with a grinding sound that would haunt their dreams forever.

**This is my first PJO fanfic so tell me what you think of it! This is Nanashi writing (sorry, Equus isn't really into writing this fandom). This probably won't go more than 5 chapters.**


	2. Chapter 2

The world was ending.

It had to be.

How else could Percy be gone?

How else could her love be so brutally, permantly taken from her?

No, the world was ending. And nothing would ever be alright again.

The blond demigod rolled over away from the sunlight streamed through the windows. She once thought the sight of sunlight was the only thing she ever wanted. She knew better now.

Annabeth's gaze fell on the picture of her and Percy on the shelf above her bunk. "Damn it all." She whispered under her breath. Closing her eyes she began to plan. "I'll find my way back to you somehow seaweed brain." She vowed before she drifted off to an uneasy sleep.

Silently a gray eyed woman entered the cabin. The others took no notice of her, the mist she pulled around herself concealed her even from the demigods. Gracefully she sat on the edge of the bed.

"Oh, my poor Annabeth. You are so strong, you have suffered so." The woman stroked her daughter's hair. "You will find a way. I am sure of it."

**I'm sorry this is so short but Annabeth didn't want to talk to me. I think the next chapter will be from Percy's point of view from Tartarus. Please review – I can't get better if you guys don't point out my weaknesses!**


	3. Chapter 3

Annabeth opened her eyes once more to the bright sunshine that felt like a curse. Her mind idly analyzed its slant through the windows and came to the conclusion that it was morning. Habit more than want caused her to lug her body to the dinning pavilion.

The burble of conversation slowed as she sat among her siblings. The smartest kids in the world and even they couldn't offer her a solution.

But wait, a part of her seemed to call.

Wait, remember…she shook her head.

Athena.

Annabeth gasped as the memory came back. "I CAN SAVE HIM!" she shouted without realizing it. The pavilion feel silent. Ignoring the glances cast her way Annabeth ran towards the Athena Cabin. Pulling the ratty strands of hair back into a pony tail she borrowed a coin from one of her siblings old enough to understand why. Using the water vapor machine Charlie, a gifted engineer, had made out of spare parts she made a call to her mother.

"Mom, we need to talk."


End file.
